Road To Sakura
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Akankah Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi playboy kelas kakap Konohagakure bisa meluluhkan hati es Haruno Sakura, kunoichi putri hokage keempat yang terkenal dengan sifat cuek dan galaknya?/Naruto with Road to Ninja version/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Aku ingat, dia adalah salah satu anggota klan Uchiha. Klan terkenal yang sangat melegenda, dikagumi karena kejeniusan mereka, kemampuan di atas rata-rata dan wajah-wajah mereka yang sebagian besar menjadi incaran para kaum Hawa.

Dia adalah salah satu anggota Uchiha.

Berbakat…

Jenius…

Tampan…

_Sexy…_

_Hot…_

Mempesona…

Semua kaum Hawa pasti akan mengantri hanya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Rela berdesak-desakan hanya untuk mengiringinya saat dia lewat. Matanya setajam elang dan sehitam jelaga, rambutnya mencuat-cuat keatas melawan gravitasi, rahangnya tegas, wajahnya sempurna, kulitnya putih bersih bak porselen. Posturnya tinggi, dan pakaian apapun yang ia kenakan takkan melunturkan kesan _sexy _yang selalu melekat dalam dirinya.

Wajah _stoic_ selalu menjadi ciri khasnya, sejak masih berusia 7 tahun pun. Dia adalah pentolan yang selalu di elu-elukan para guru dan gadis-gadis, menjadi sumber rasa iri seluruh anak lelaki. Dia sempurna, dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Hingga suatu hari kami berkumpul dalam satu kelompok _genin_. Saat kami berusai 13 tahun…

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Road To Sakura*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : all chara from Naruto Shippuden Movie: Road To Ninja*

*Chapter 1 : Opening*

.

Sempurna adalah karunia. Aku tahu itu, ngomong-ngomong namaku Haruno Sakura. yap, aku adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang, berpakaian merah dan dengan sebuah bando dari ikat kepala _ninja_ yang terpasang sempurna di kepalaku. Semua orang tahu kalau aku adalah _ninja_ wanita yang cerdas, memiliki karisma, dan bertalenta.

Aku tidak bermasud sombong… sungguh! Tapi itulah kenyataannya…

Semua orang mengenalku sebagai Haruno Sakura, _rookie_ wanita berbakat dari Konohagakure.

.

.

Langit kelabu berarak tenang, menebar angin-angin pasang yang menerpa dedaunan. Saat ini di akademi ninja Konohagakure, sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda berjalan dengan anggun di sepanjang lorong akademi. Rambutnya yang mencapai pinggang itu bergerak-gerak, beberapa pasang mata mengikuti sosoknya. Ia dengan raut tenang tak terbaca melengang menuju sebuah kelas. Namun sebelum tangan mungilnya berhasil menarik kenop pintu sebuah tangan lain mendahuluinya.

Gadis itu menatap sosok lain tersebut dengan raut tenang sementara sosok yang ternyata gadis itu tersentak dan menunduk malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Yamanaka… Ino?" Sakura memanggilnya, dan gadis bernama Ino itu tersenyum canggung.

"Ha-hai Sa-Sakura…?" Ino mencoba untuk menyapa balik. Namun yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya hanyalah suara yang tersendat-sendat lirih, untung saja Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya. "A-a mau ma-masuk dulu Sakura?" tawar Ino. Tangan mungilnya dengan gemetar menarik pintu geser tersebut.

Sakura tak menjawab, namun senyuman tipisnya sudah mampu membuat pipi gadis Yamanaka itu memerah. Gadis Haruno itu masuk dan mendapati kelas yang ramai. Ia melangkah acuh dan memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah suara gedebukan keras mengalihkan perhatian seluruh anak yang berada di kelas itu. Sakura hanya melirik sejenak kemudian kembali duduk manis di tempatnya tanpa memperdulikan keriuhan yang ternyata berasal dari dua orang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat hitam dan jabrik kuning.

"AKU DULUAN! MENYINGKIR _DOBEE_!"

"AKU YANG SAMPAI LEBIH DULUU! MENYINGIR DARI JALANKUU _TEMMMEE_!"

Dua bocah itu saling berdesakan, berebutan untuk masuk kelas. Sampai sebuah suara bedebum keras yang diakibatkan jatuhnya kedua bocah itu secara bersamaan.

Sakura melirik sejenak dan mendengus, "dasar _baka_!"

Sosok yang disebut_ Teme_ itu meringis, mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri. Tak memperdulikan _rival _pirangnya, manik hitamnya berkilat saat menemukan sosok berambut merah muda yang duduk anggun di depan sana.

"Sakura-_chan_?" pekiknya spontan.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat bocah berambut pirang menatapnya sengit dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Sementara itu si bocah berambut hitam seperti tersadar, ia menatap sengit sang _rival._ Dan mereka langsung melesat secara bersamaan.

"AKU!"

"TIDAK-TIDAK! INI TEMPATKUU!"

Dan kembali bertengkar untuk memperebutkan siapa yang akan duduk sebangku dengan Haruno Sakura. Sakura yang merasa sangat terganggu atas keributan itu dengan kasar mengebrak meja.

BRAK!

"KALIAN DIAAAMMM!" suaranya yang mengelegar seketika membuat kedua bocah itu ciut.

"E-e _gomen _Sakura…-chan" kedua bocah itu berucap secara bersamaan dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, dan pembagian kelompok untuk para _genin_ baru telah dimulai. sepasang manik klorofil Sakura fokus menatap depan, ia menghela nafas bosan sambil melirik-lirik teman-temannya yang ada dikelas itu.

Sakura bisa melihat, Ino yang tersenyum canggung sambil meremas-remas jarinya. Sesekali perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir seadanya itu melirik-lirik sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Sementara sang Uchiha malah mengerling nakal kepadanya.

Lain halnya dengan sosok bocah berambut pirang bernama Namikaze Menma, lelaki itu merengut kesal kepada sang _rival_ yang sejak tadi terus tebar-tebar pesona. Namun ia lalu nyengir lebar saat maniknya bersiborok dengan klorofil milik Sakura. gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu mengeleng bosan dan melirik sosok lainnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, mendelik tajam saat ia menatapnya. Dan gadis _heiress_ Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil saat mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Menma. Berbeda terbalik dengan Akimichi Chouji, bocah kurus itu serius sekali menatap ke depan kelas. Sementara itu Nara Shikamaru, bocah dari klan Nara itu malah cengegesan tidak jelas.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya saat melihat Inuzuka Kiba bermain-main dengan pensilnya. Jemarinya yang berkuku panjang itu mencakar-cakar meja membuat Hinata mendelik kembali dan Shino yang kesal karena konsentrasinya buyar untuk menyemprotkan sebuah obat serangga ke lalat yang nangkring di kursinya.

"Hentikan KIBA?!" Hinata membentak bocah itu. tapi Kiba tak ambil pusing malahan memeletkan lidahnya membuat Hinata semakin kesal. Hampir saja Hyuuga itu mengamuk kalau saja tak ada Ino yang dengan sigap memegangi lengannya. Begitupula dengan anak-anak perempuan lain. Bisa repot kalau gadis Hyuuga itu mengamuk dan merusak seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Tenang Hinata!"

"Hentikan!"

"Berhenti!"

Untung saja Hinata tak jadi menghadiahi bocah Inuzuka itu bogem mentah. Hinata kembali memelototi Kiba. Namun bocah lelaki itu tetap cuek dan malah kembali memeletkan lidahnya, membuat urat-urat di dahi gadis berambut indigo pendek itu berkedut.

"KAU!" Hinata menarik ujung kaos Kiba, menatapnya nyalang dengan _byakugan_ yang aktif. Hampir saja gadis itu menggunakan _jyuuken_ jika saja sebuah suara tak mengintrupsinya.

"Apaan sih?! Kalian berisik sekali." Sosok Namikaze Menma menatap kerumunan temannya dengan tatapan polos. Tangannya bersilang di belakang kepala. Hinata seketika melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Kiba jatuh terduduk dan meringis kesakitan.

"Hehe, Hai Menma…-_kun_~" sapa Hinata dengan senyuman manis. Ia melirik Menma malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

Namikaze pirang itu hanya menyahut tak jelas kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya sembari manik birunya yang jernih itu mempelototi sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang juga mendelik setelah melempar sebuah _kiss-bye_ pada sosok gadis kecil di bangku paling ujung.

Sakura mendengus. Dan kembali duduk sopan. Selang beberapa menit sosok _chunin _dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi tegak mengintrupsi. Omino Iruka memberi salam dengan raut tenangnya yang sudah melegenda. Anak-anak _genin_ itu serempak duduk dengan tertib.

"Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan pembagian kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri atas 3 orang yang akan dibimbing langsung oleh seorang jonin!"

_Genin-genin_ baru itu berkasak-kusuk sampai suara Iruka membuat mereka mendesah kecewa, "anggota kelompok akan kupilih sesuai tingkatan prestasi kalian…" kemudian Iruka menyebutkan siapa saja yang masuk menjadi satu kelompok.

Beberapa anak mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa satu kelompok dengan orang yang mereka sukai atau sahabat mereka.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kelompok tujuh… Namikaze Menma… Uchiha Sasuke…-Menma dan Sasuke saling mendelik tajam- dan Haruno Sakura…"

Kedua anak laki-laki itu serempak menatap satu-satunya gadis di kelompok mereka dengan tatapan berbinar. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang menatap mereka polos, seolah tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kalian terus melihatku?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Hai-hai, nambah utang fic lagi! XD

Catatan penting! Setting fic ini Canon di Naruto Shippuden Movie : Road To Ninja. Jadi semua chara karakternya sama seperti yang di sana.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku ingat, dia adalah salah satu anggota klan Uchiha. Klan terkenal yang sangat melegenda, dikagumi karena kejeniusan mereka, kemampuan di atas rata-rata dan wajah-wajah mereka yang sebagian besar menjadi incaran para kaum Hawa.

Dia adalah salah satu anggota Uchiha.

Berbakat…

Jenius…

Tampan…

_Sexy…_

_Hot…_

Mempesona…

Banyak orang bilang aku sangat beruntung, karena bisa satu kelompok dengannya. Dia adalah Uchiha yang sempurna.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Road To Sakura*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : all chara from Naruto Shippuden Movie: Road To Ninja*

*Chapter 2 : Our Sensei*

.

Dengan bosan, kutatap lelaki paruh baya-ups- lelaki berusia 27 tahunan dengan masker yang bertengger manis di wajahnya yang entah seperti apa itu. rambut abu-abunya yang melawan gravitasi membuatnya terlihat ya… lumayan lah. Kudengar dia adalah _jonin_ yang lumayan terkenal di antara para gadis-gadis. Yap, banyak yang mengaguminya.

Sayang satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat cacat…

"AYOO ANAK-ANAK DIDIKKU TERCINTAA! KITA SAMBUT SEMANGAT MASA MUDAA DENGAN MENYONGSONG HARIII~~!"

Tiba-tiba ia berteriak lantang dengan api membara yang berkobar di matanya. Menyeret kami bertiga dari gedung akademi menuju _training field_…

Satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat cacat…

Adalah sifat noraknya yang menjunjung tinggi 'semangat masa muda' itu.

Ah, aku jadi ingat saat kami pertama bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ia mendobrak pintu hingga lepas dan memasang pose '_nice_' dengan mode metal. Memperkenalkan diri dengan suara lantang dan mata berbintang.

Oh, Tuhan? Apa lagi sekarang?

.

.

"Aku tahu, kalian pasti sangat ingin mengenal _sensei_ kalian yang ganteng dan penuh semangat ini!" dengan penuh percaya diri, guru berambut perak itu mengacungkan jempolnya. "NAMAKU HATAKE KAKASHI~! AKU ADALAH _JONIN ELITE_ KONOHA! PERNAH MENJADI _ANBU_ BAGIAN BLA~BLA~BLA DAN AKU SANGAT MENYUKAI _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_~~ BLA~BLA~BLA DAN AKU SANGAT SENANG BERKENALAN DENGAN KALIAN! WAHAI ANAK DIDIKKU YANG PENUH DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA~~!" katanya dengan lantang dan penuh gairah (?)

Ketiga anak itu _sweat drop. _

"Silakan kalian memperkenalkan diri!"

Kakashi tiba-tiba menunjuk Menma. Bocah pirang yang paling ujung. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membetulkan letak ikat kepalanya.

"AH YAYA! NAMAKU NAMIKAZE MENMA! AKU MENYUKAI RAMEN DAN SANGAT MENGAGUMI AYAHKU, NAMIKAZE MINATO! CITA-CITAKU ADALAH MENJADI HOKAGE! YA MENJADI HOKAGE YANG HEBAT DI DESA KONOHA!" kata Menma panjang lebar. Cengiran di bibirnya mengembang sempurna. Memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi dan teratur. Kakashi mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dari balik maskernya ia mengacungkan jempol.

"Bagus! Aku sangat menyukai semangatmu! Kau benar-benar penuh dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDAA!" pujinya. "Ah, ya selanjutnya! Kau!"

Lelaki berambut emo itu, aka Sasuke menyeringai. Bocah itu membetulkan pakaiannya, mengibaskan rambutnya dan mengerling genit kepada Sakura.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya tak ada hal khusus yang tak kusukai di dunia ini. selain yah, para gadis dan dada mereka yang bermacam-macam ukuran itu~, aku… sangat menyukai kencan, dan jeritan para gadis-gadis… kalian tahu? suara mereka sangat seksi~" Sasuke mengibaskan rambutnya. Dan mengerling genit dengan alis terangkat-angkat. Sepersekian detik ia tiba-tiba beringsut mendekati satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di sampingnya, melingkarkan lengannya kepundak gadis itu dan memeluknya pelan. "Dan yah, kurasa… aku perlu berkata bahwa apapun di dunia ini. tak ada yang lebih indah darimu, Sakura sayangku~!" Sasuke memegang dangu Sakura dan memajukan bibirnya.

"HEI LEPASKAN AKU! DASAR _PLAYBOY_ MESUM!"

Sakura memberontak. Kakashi _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan dua anak didiknya.

"Haha… kau penuh dengan gairah masa muda ya…" kekehnya dengan tawa garing. Kemudian ia beralih kepada satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok didiknya. "Baiklah gadis kecil, silakan memperkenalkan diri… oh ya, Sasuke, tolong hentikan kelakuanmu. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti!"

Sakura mendelik kepada sang guru. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai, "Ah, aku sangat menunggu saat itu sayang~" ia melepaskan Sakura. namun tak beranjak dari sisinya.

Sakura menatap nyalang bungsu Uchiha itu. setelah mendorongnya menjauh Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan aura serius. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, tidak ada hal khusus yang kusukai di dunia ini. aku… hanya ingin kuat agar bisa menjaga desa Konoha peninggalan ayah!" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Kakashi mengangguk, "aku sangat kagum padamu!" kata _jonin elite_ itu. ia kemudian beranjak dari posisinya, "ah ya, aku akan memberitahukan misi pertama kelompok baru kita…"

Menma tampak bersemangat, "misi yang seperti apa?!"

Kakashi tertawa, tepatnya tertawa dengan suara horor yang dibuat-buat. "khukhukhu ahahahahha uhuk-uhuk-ohok-tiba-tiba ia tersedak- uhuk-" Kakashi berjongkok, memijit lehernya yang sakit. "Ah, ya, misi kalian adalah 'latihan bertahan hidup'!"

"Ha, latihan bertahan hidup?" Menma bertanya dengan tatapan polos tak mengerti.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "kenapa dalam misi harus latihan bertahan hidup? Bukankah itu sudah dilakukan di akademi?"

Kakashi kembali terkikik (?) misterius, "khukhukhukhuohok-ohok-ia kembali tersedak- uhuk- yah, dalam misi ini kalian akan melawanku! Besok datanglah ke tempat ini jam 6 pagi, ah ya, jangan sarapan! Kalian pasti muntah!" kata Kakashi memperingatkan. _Jonin_ itu kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Ketiga bocah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Menghabiskan hari dan menyiapkan segala mental dan fisik untuk besok. Mereka yakin, besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat berat.

"Menma!" suara baritone dari atas sebuah pohon membuat ketiga bocah itu berhenti. Sang Namikaze mendongak dan tersenyum lebar melihat sosok sang ayah yang melambaikan tangannya.

"_Tou-chan_!" ia memekik riang. Ketika sosok Namikaze Minato melesat turun dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu Menma?! Ah ya, kalian teman satu kelompok Menma ya?" Minato beralih kepada dua anak berambut hitam kebiruan dan merah muda itu.

Sasuke mengacungkan dua jarinya, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum dan ber_ojigi_ sopan. "_Konichiwa, _Minato-_jisan_." Sapa Sakura. Minato mengangguk dan membungkuk pelan.

"Ah ya, kami pamit dulu! Ayo pulang Menma!" Minato mengiring anaknya yang mulai tumbuh itu. Menma mengangguk patuh dan mengandeng tangan ayahnya.

Sakura terdiam, ia menatap nanar sosok ayah anak itu. ia ingat, ia sungguh rindu sepasang tangan besar nan hangat yang selalu mengandeng tangan mungilnya. Selalu mengacak lembut rambutnya dan selalu merengkuhnya dalam gendongan hangat sepulang dari akademi. Sepasang manik klorofilnya beralih kepada patung wajah para hokage yang berdiri gagah di atas tebing di atas sana.

'_Ayah…'_ tangan mungilnya mengenggam liontin kristal berbentuk sakura yang berada di lehernya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. sepasang _onyx_-nya melembut dan ia tersenyum tipis ketika irisnya mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. _'Ne… paman, izinkan aku menjaganya…'_

"Sayangku~ ayo kita pulang?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis bersurai musim semi itu. Sakura tertegun, dan mengulum senyum tipis.

"Yah, ayo…" tangan mungilnya menyambut tangan besar Sasuke. Dua anak manusia itu berjalan beriringan. Dibalik sinar mentari padam yang menyinari mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus, ia melirik gadis di sampingnya. "Kau tahu? kau sungguh indah, sayangku…!"

Sakura mendengus, dan tersenyum dengan raut terpaksa. "Um, bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu?!" ia menampik kasar tangan sang Uchiha yang bertengger manis di err… pantatnya…

Sasuke tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Ia menutup matanya dan kembali mengenggam tangan Sakura, tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggang gadis itu. sampai sebuah hal yang tadi hampir ia lupakan ia ingat kembali.

"Ah ya, sayang! ayo kita lanjutkan yang 'tadi'!"

BUAK!

.

.

Sasuke mengenyahkan bokongnya di atas lantai tatami. Sang ayah yang sedang sibuk membaca koran dan sang ibu yang tengah memasak di dapur kecil mereka. Suasana keluarga kecil Uchiha itu berlangsung khidmat sampai sebuah suara cempreng yang dibuat-buat mengintrupsi kegiatan itu.

"_TADAIMAAA_ MINNAAA~~" suara sulung Uchiha itu memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha. Sosok sang kepala keluarga berdehem sejenak dan menyesap _ocha_ miliknya. Kemudian ia dengan tenang meletakkan koran di atas meja dan berdiri sejenak ketika sosok anak sulungnya dengan seragam anbu itu berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat malam _Otou-chan_~~!"

Fukagu berdehem dan mengangkat kaki kananya, "_Okaeriii_ Itachiii!" kemudian ayah anak itu bertos ria. Tingkah aneh mereka membuat Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala. Itachi segera mengenyahkan tubuhnya di lantai _tatami_. Tanpa menganti seragam _anbu_ kebanggannya, ia segera mencomot _dango_ yang berada di atas meja. Sasuke mendelik kepada sang kakak karena jatahnya diambil.

"Makan punyamu sendiri, _Baka_~!" desisnya galak.

Itachi mengeleng-geleng dengan tatapan tenang, "kau seharusnya menghormati _aniki_-mu yang ganteng ini Sasu-_chan_~~!"

"Dalam mimpimu! Week!" Sasuke memeletkan lidahnya, dan melahap rakus _dango_ miliknya. Sehingga tak tersisa sedikitpun. Dengan mulut penuh ia memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek Itachi.

Tak!

Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga yang baik dan menjaga etika segera memukul kepala putra bungsunya dengan koran. Tanpa berbicara pun, ia sudah mendelik kepada putra bungsunya itu yang seketika menciut.

"Ah, aku keluar dulu!" Sasuke berpura-pura tak perduli dan beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Kau mau kemana Sasu-_chan_?! Waktunya makan malam!" suara teriakan Mikoto membuat bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh sejenak dari kegiatan memakai sandal ninjanya.

"AA, aku sudah kenyang! Nanti saja BUU!" Sasuke balik berteriak dan melangkah keluar rumah.

Angin bertiup lembut, menerpa sosok Uchiha berambut _raven_ itu. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menikmati belaian angin yang melewatinya. Alisnya terangkat, kala menangkap siulet merah muda yang terduduk diam di atas sebuah bangku di jalan setapak menuju gerbang desa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat sosok itu tersentak dan menoleh dengan tatapan kosong yang tak terbaca.

"Udaranya dingin sekali, kau bisa sakit!" Sasuke melangkah mendekati sosok itu. namun Sakura tak bergeming, ia kembali menatap kea rah lain, tepatnya kepada sang langit tempat sang purnama berpendar.

"Ayo pulang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tidak…" gadis itu menyentakkan tangannya. "Biarkan aku sendiri…!"

Sasuke mendesah. Ia menunggui gadis itu, ia tetap tak beranjak dari sana. namun, ia juga tak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan mungil Sakura. "Kau bisa sakit…" Sasuke berbisik parau. Ia sungguh khawatir akan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Malam semakin larut dan Sakura tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke mendesah, ia tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu dan tangannya yang lain menarik bahu gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Sakura tak juga menolak ataupun menerima, ia hanya diam dan ikut terbawa oleh arus.

Sasuke mengecup pelan kepala Sakura, menyesap aroma gadis itu yang sangat lembut dan menenagkan. Inikah alasan kenapa ia sungguh senang berada di sisi gadis itu? Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis dan merendahkan wajahnya. Diam-diam ia memposisikan dangu Sakura di bahunya, membuatnya bisa menyesap lebih leluasa aroma gadis itu.

CUP~

Dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di tengkuk sang gadis. Sakura tersentak dan mendorong kasar pemuda Uchiha itu.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!"

BUAK!

.

.

To be continue…

.

Ahaha… hai readers-sama~ saya update chap 2. Rasanya kaku dan maksa banget ya! saya bingung gimana ngambarin sifat-sifat mereka. Ah ya, di sini selain playboy Sasuke sifatnya juga agak mesum lho! Terus di sini klan Uchiha masih ada! pokoknya sesuai sama Road To Ninja deh.

Thanks for reviewer di chap 1, enggak nyangka juga yang review lumayan hehe.

: iya ini udah update. Thanks udah fave

Ruru : haha, road to ninja baru keluar april 2013 neng, jadi saya sendiri juga belum nonton. Tapi bisa dilihat di trailernya sama Menma Shipuuden yang Road To Sakura.

**KangTeuk **: haha, thanks udah fav. Ah, ya nanti saya coba sempetin mampir ke ficmu. Tapi ga janji review lho, hehe-dilempar baskom- bercanda kok (^^)v

**Karasu Uchiha** : yap, soalnya lucu aja mbayangin keplayboy-an Sasuke waktu masih bocah.

**Chintya Hatake-chan** : iya, ini lanjut :D

**Skyesphantom** : iya, Hina-chan tetep suka Naru. Saya berusaha menyesuaikan sama Road To Ninja, jadi Hinata di sini lebih agresif lho. Ino saya belum kepikiran, tapi lihat aja nanti ya. sifatnya Ino kebalik sama Hinata.

**Ayano Futabatei** : aaaaa… somebody helllp meee!-gaje- XD

Hira-kun : yap ini update

Mako-chan : haha, soalnya di road to ninja Hinata emang jadi galak. XD

Asna-chan : jawaban sama kaya Hira-kun XP

Rin : jawaban sama kaya Asna-chan XD

**Mari-chan.41 **: ah ya, ini update. Porsi buat Hinata nanti dulu, untuk sementara ini masih porsinya Sasuke pas narik perhatiannya Sakura. XD

**Karimahbgz** : iya, ini lanjutttt!-capek- XD

**Natsuya32** : hehe, semoga enggak boring ya

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : aaa… kakak! Saya pengemar ficmu!-heboh- btw, Perubahan di sini Naruto saya ganti sama Menma. :D sesuai dengan movie

**Akasuna no ei-chan** : iya, ini lanjut XD

Key : thanks, semoga chap ini enggak boring ya. XD

Minna-san saya sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya, gomen kalo chap ini typonya banyak. Buat chap depan saya usahain edit dikit-dikit.

Intinya review kalian membuatku semangat buat melanjutkan fic ini. yap, kalo reviewnya makin banyak ficnya makin cepet update. Ehehe, bercanda kok. Intinya saya enggak mematok review, saya bakal update tergantung mood aja. XD

Thanks minna~


	3. Chapter 3

Terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha adalah sebuah keistimewaan. Klan tersohor yang selalu dikagumi semua kalangan. Aku tahu, dia adalah makhluk yang sempurna, ia sempurna secara fisik, otak dan keturunan. Dia adalah sang jenius Uchiha, pentolan yang selalu mendapat rangking satu di akademi.

Semua gadis mengaguminya. Sayangnya, pengecualian untukku. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja, karena bagiku, dia adala Uchiha dengan satu hal cacat yang sangat memalukan…

Dia-

.

.

-seorang _playboy_ mesum yang sangat menyebalkan!

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Road To Sakura*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

*Chapter 3 : Survival Training*

.

Ketika sang mentari belum bangun dari timur, bahkan ayampun belum berkokok nyaring. Dari temeraman subuh yang masih gelap, bahkan bintangpun tengah bertengger manis di penghujung pagi itu. siulet tiga bocah dengan raut mengantuk berjalan terpaksa menuju training field. Salah satunya terhuyung dengan mata terpejam dan yang lainnya berjalan dengan mata yang merem melek menahan kantuk.

Bruk!

Ketiganya jatuh terduduk dan memposisikan tubuh mereka ke sisi paling nyaman untuk kembali terlelap dalam indahnya dunia kapuk.

"SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-ANAK!" tiba-tiba suara mengelengar penuh semangat menyapa indra pendengaran mereka. Membuat dua dari ketiga anak itu terlonjak bangun dengan terpaksa.

"Yah, karena saat ini masih pagi dan matahari belum terbit, aku memberikan waktu kalian untuk bersiap-siap sebelum latihan bertahan hidup dimulai!" lelaki berambut perak itu mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Ketiga anak yang ia tinggalkan tampak tak ambil perduli, malahan salah satunya yang berambut pirang dengan pikiran masa bodoh sudah terlelap dengan posisi menungging.

"AAaaaahhhmm… kenapa _sensei_ membangunkan kita pagi-pagi sihh!" gerutu sosok bocah berambut _raven_ yang merenggangkan tangannya. Ia memang merasakan kantuk yang sangat di pelupuk matanya. Namun entah kenapa dinginnya udara membuatnya bergidik dan kedinginan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia kucek matanya yang berat itu. sampai ia melirik sosok teman setimnya yang tertidur tenang dengan posisi bersandar di batang pohon. Tiba-tiba seulas seringai mengembang di bibirnya.

Ah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Uchiha?

Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Kantuk benar-benar sudah menguasainya. Rasanya hangat dan dinginnya udara pagi tak lagi terasa menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, tangan besarnya mendekap erat sosok 'guling' yang tak terusik sedikitpun. Ah senangnya, jarang sekali ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa hadiah sebuah bogem mentah…

.

.

Tepat setelah sang mentari menyingsing gembira dari ufuk timur. Sesosok lelaki paruh baya-ups- tepatnya sesosok _jonin_ perak bermarga Hatake itu hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat ketiga murid didiknya. Ketiganya tertidur dengan sukses. Hei, lihat bocah berambut pirang Namikaze yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi menunggingnya yang tak berubah. Sedangkan bocah Uchiha yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan posisi yang benar-benar mencari-kesempatan-dalam-kesempitan, bocah ingusan itu dengan seenak gundulnya tidur dengan posisi memeluk satu-satunya murid didik perempuannya. Apalagi dengan posisi tangan yang bertengger di tempat yang mungkin bagi Kakashi bisa saja mengundang birahi kaum Adam (?).

"Ehem-ehem!" Kakashi berdehem dengan suara keras, namun tak juga mendapat respon. _Jonin_ elite itu berinisiatif untuk membangunkan anak-anak didiknya.

Buak!

"Bangun BODOH! Ini sudah pagi!" ia menendang bokong sang Namikaze Menma dengan entengnya. Membuat bocah malang itu terguling menuju semak-semak. Ia beralih kepada kedua muridnya yang masih terlelap dengan posisi 'waw' itu. "Hei! Kalian berdua! BANGUUN!" ia menendang bokong sang Uchiha dari belakang. Membuat bocah itu terguling ke depan dan menindih(?) sang Haruno.

"Aduh!" Sasuke merintih. Sambil memegangi bokongnya ia bangkit dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Ah, tendangan Kakashi ternyata sakit juga.

"Uh…" Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia segera bangun dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Ka-Kakashi-_sensei_?" Sakura berkata pelan. Kantuk masih menyergap kepalanya. Membuat langkahnya kadang limbung, untung saja Sasuke yang kesadarannya hampir 97% dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukan hangat sepasang lengan kokohnya. mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya, Uchiha?

Kakashi mengangguk dengan mata yang tersenyum ia menunggu ketiga muridnya untuk berbaris di depannya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai latihan bertahan hidup! Kobarkan semangat muda kalian!" seru Kakashi penuh semangat. Dan hanya dijawab gumaman tak jelas oleh ketiga muridnya.

Klinting~

Tanpa banyak menunggu _jonin_ berambut perak itu mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari sakunya.

"Nah, latihan bertahan hidup kalian kali ini adalah, kalian harus bisa mengambil lonceng ini dariku! Kau hanya bisa mengambil satu lonceng, karena hanya ada dua… jadi, pastinya ada salah satu di antara kalian yang akan terikat di batang pohon yang ada di sana itu. Kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh jika kalian tak ingin gagal dan harus kembali ke akademi!" terang Kakashi dengan serius, namun senyum di matanya tak juga pudar.

Mendengar hal itu ketiga bocah yang sebelumnya dikuasai oleh kantuk itu tiba-tiba menegang, "kau jangan bercanda _sensei_~" Menma memperotes, apa-apaan itu, jika gagal harus kembali ke akademi?!

"Khukhukhu… akan kuberi tahu, dari 27 orang yang lulus, yang akan diakui menjadi _genin_ hanyalah 7 orang. 18 orang sisanya akan dikirim kembali ke akademi." Kakashi memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam ketiga anak didiknya yang seketika tampak tegang. Ia menyeringai di balik topengnya, " latihan ini adalah ujian super sulit yang tingkat kegagalannya mencapai 66 %. Tapi, bukan berarti kalian harus patah semangat begitu saja. sebagai seorang _shinobi_ apapun yang terjadi kalian mau tidak mau harus berjuang dulu, bukan begitu?" _jonin_ itu segera membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Latihan bertahan hidup, MULAI!" seru Kakashi. Ketiga anak didiknya telah berpencar entah kemana.

Kakashi mengaruk tengkuknya, "peraturan dasar ninja adalah menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanmu… mereka melakukannya dengan baik." Gumam Kakashi puas.

Sementara itu, sepasang manik klorofil dan _onyx_ mengintai _jonin_ Hatake itu dari dua tempat yang berbeda. Sakura menatapnya waspada dan penuh ketelitian, tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, bagaimanapun ia adalah Uchiha elit yang takkan pernah meremehkan misi apapun.

"AYO SEKARANG JUGA KUTANTANG KAU!" suara teriakan dari sang Namikaze Menma membuat ketiga orang itu _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Seharusnya saat ini ia bersembunyi, mengintai untuk mencari celah bukan berdiri di depan musuh dan menantangnya secara terang-terangan. Heh, kau benar-benar cari mati, Namikaze!

Mata Kakashi menyipit, ia tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyukai semangat masa mudamu yang sangat membara itu! Lalu… " Kakashi merogoh kantung shurikennya, membuat Menma seketika menegang dan memasang kuda-kuda. "-akan kuajarkan padamu, peraturan pertama pertarungan shinobi… _Taijutsu_!"

Menma menatapnya sengit, _'Taijutsu adalah pertarungan dengan tangan kosong… tapi… apa dia mau memakai senjata?!' _batinnya melihat sang guru merogoh kantung _shuriken_nya.

Menma semakin waspada ketika Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna _orange_ menyala,

Tunggu dulu? Sepertinya benda itu sudah tak asing. Buku itu kan…

_ICHA-ICHA PARADISE?!_

Menma ingat, ia pernah melihat guru dari ayahnya itu selalu membawa buku seperti itu kemana-mana. Dan pernah memberikan satu kepada Minato, dan yang terakhir ia tahu, buku itu membuat Minato dan Kushina bertengkar hebat dan berakhir dengan Kushina yang membakar si buku diiringi tangisan tak rela dari Minato.

Buku itu! adalah buku terkutuk!

Menma memicingkan matanya. Ia menatap buku ditangan Kakashi penuh dendam, tangannya menarik sebuah _kunai_ di kantung _shuriken_nya.

DRAP! DRAP!

Langkah kakinya yang berderap mengebu-ebu tak membuat guru berambut perak itu beralih dari buku kesayangannya kepada murid barunya yang bersiap menyerang.

"Haaa RASAKAN INIIII!" Menma melayangkan tinjunya kearah Kakashi, berusaha mengenai wajah sok penuh semangat muda yang sangat menyebalkan itu. tapi satu hal yang membuatnya tak percaya-begitu juga dengan dua rekan setimnya, Sasuke dan Sakura- guru berambut perak itu hanya menghindar dengan santainya.

Sampai sang Namikaze kecolongan, ia lengah dan baru sadar saat Kakashi tengah berjongkok di belakangnya, tangannya membentuk segel. Yang seketika membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak terbelalak.

'Itu bukankah segel Harimau?! Jadi dia mau menggunakan jurus api?' batin Sakura. 'Cih, guru itu… ternyata tidak main-main…'

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. 'Dia benar-benar tidak menunjukkan kelengahannya sejak tadi. Gawat kalau begini… Menma bisa…'

"MENMA PERGI DARI SANA! ITU SEGEL HARIMAU! KAU BISA MATII!" refleks Sasuke berteriak memperingatkan rekan setimnya itu.

Menma menoleh tak mengerti. Ia terbelalak kala Kakashi sudah melayangkan jurus mautnya.

"Sayang sekali!"

JLEB!

"TEKNIK LEGENDARIS KONOHA! DERITA SERIBU TAHUN DENGAN SEMANGAT MUDAKU YANG SANGAT MEMBARAAA!" Kakashi berteriak diiringi dengan teriakan kesakitan Menma yang melesat ke langit(?)

"ARGAHH! PANTATKUUU!"

Sementara itu-

-Sasuke dan Sakura _sweatdrop_ berat…

.

.

"Apa sih, ternyata hanya tusukan pantat super kuat ya?! Dasar dua orang bodoh itu…" hina Sakura tak habis pikir apa yang mereka lakukan.

Ia kembali menatap sang guru dengan waspada, maniknya memicing kala lelaki berpangkat _jonin_ itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan serius. Dengan secepat kilat tiba-tiba Kakashi melempar _shuriken_ berbetuk bintang yang berputar cepat menebas apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Aku tahu di mana kau sekarang… Haruno Sakura!" ujar Kakashi dengan tatapan serius.

SRAK!

Rerumputan itu bergerak namun setelah beberapa menit tak ada apapun yang keluar dari sana. sementara itu sosok Sakura telah melesat di antara semak-semak yang ada, ia berusaha menyembunyikan diri dengan waspada. Gadis Haruno itu mendecih dalam hati. _'tch guru sialan!'_

Sementara itu, sosok dengan kaos biru melesat cepat diantara dahan-dahan. Ia menukik turun dan menoleh ke sana dan ke sini. Mencari keberadaan sosok yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya. _'Sakura sayang, di mana kau?'_

Deg!

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba ketika dihadapannya sosok sang guru telah berdiri tegak menghadangnya. Sasuke seketika memasang kuda-kuda waspada, maniknya memicing, menatap kesal guru berambut perak itu.

"Peraturan ketiga pertarungan _Shinobi, Ninjutsu_…" Kakashi menutup bukunya. Menatap Sasuke dengan mimic serius, "kemampuan klan Uchiha, anggota elit desa nomor satu… aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya-"

"DIAM KAU ORANG TUA! BIARKAN AKU LEWAT! AKU HARUS MENEMUKAN SAKURA-KU SECEPATNYA! Kau terlalu banyak omong, membuatku muak!" Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Kakashi membuat urat kemarahan berkedut di jidat lelaki paruh baya(?) itu.

"KAU! BOCAH MESUM SEPERTIMU! DASAR TAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN!" Kakashi membalas teriakan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka malah adu mulut.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya-marah- "Berani sekali kau mengataiku 'bocah mesum'! aku benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya!" Sasuke menarik kunai dan melemparkannya kea rah Kakashi yang menghindar dengan mudah.

"Tak ada gunanya menyerang secara terbuka dan sembarangan!" ejeknya.

TAK!

SYUT!

"Apa! jebakan!?" Kakashi terbelalak ketika melihat banyak kunai dan benda-benda tajam yang melayang ke arahnya. Ia melompat menghindar dan menukik tajam di atas tanah, ia terkejut ketika sosok Sasuke tengah melayangkan tendangannya.

BUAK!

Sasuke melayangkan tendangan kaki, tinju dari tangan kanan dan kembali tendangan yang sukses ia lancarkan dengan kaki kanannya.

Buak!

"**Begini-begini-**

Buak!

**-Bagiku-**

Buak!

**-Para gadis adalah sebuah keindahan-**

Buak!

**-yang sebenarnya!"**

Buak!

Sasuke melayangkan tendangannya dengan posisi terbalik dengan kekuatan penuh. Untung saja Kakashi berhasil menahan semua serangan itu. sementara itu, Sasuke menyeringai ketika wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan dua buah lonceng yang tergantung di pinggang Kakashi. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih kedua benda yang akan meloloskannya itu.

Kakashi tercengang. '_dia!'_

Srat!

Cring~!

"Yah, aku mengakui kalau kau memang terlihat lebih menonjol~!" Kakashi memicingkan matanya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Hah, aku bisa… merasakan semangat masa mudamu!"

Sasuke mendengus, jemarinya bergerak lincah membentuk segel api.

"ELEMEN API! JURUS BOLA API!"

Kakashi terbelalak, "A… APA!"

'_Jurus itu bukan jurus yang bisa digunakan genin… seharusnya dia belum memiliki cakra yang cukup…!'_

GRUOOORR!

Bola api raksasa itu menyembur dari mulut Sasuke. Menerjang apapun yang ada di depannya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Heh, rasakan itu orang tua!"

Ketika jurus itu selesai. Sasuke terbelalak ketika tak menemukan sosok sang guru. Ia celingukan mencari di mana keberadaan gurunya itu.

"Sial! Di mana dia?!"

"DI BAWAH!"

Sasuke terbelalak ketika tangan Kakashi tiba-tiba mencengkram kakinya dari arah bawah.

"APA?!"

"Elemen Tanah! _Shinjyuzanshu No Jutsu!"_

"Hwaaa!" Sasuke berteriak.

Tubuh Sasuke tenggelam ke dalam tanah hanya menyisakan kepalanya yang ada di permukaan. Kakashi memicingkan matanya, ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau memang punya kemampuan lebih. Nah! Berjuanglah untuk keluar dari sini!"

Ia melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"TUNGGU!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak, menghentikan langkah guru itu. "Kau?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Sakura-ku? Dimana Sakura-ku?! Awas saja kau jika sampai dia mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya aku tidak segan-segan-"

"Ah ya, aku lupa mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi mungkin giliran Sakura…" Kakashi berujar tenang. "Haha… tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam pada gadismu itu Sasuke! Yah, kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari tanah itu jika kau masih ingin melihat Sakura-mu!" Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

Sasuke mendecih. Ketika sosok _jonin_ itu menghilang di antara kepulan asap.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura tengah merangkak dengan hati-hati. Ia menegang ketika menangkap sosok Kakashi yang membelakanginya.

'_Sepertinya… dia tak menyadari kedatanganku…'_ Sakura menyeringai. Ia menarik pelan sebuah kunai dari kantungnya.

"Sakura, di belakang!" Kakashi yang berada di ujung sana tiba-tiba bersuara. Sakura menegang, gadis itu segera berputar sekaligus melayangkan kunainya.

Tring!

Dan benar saja, Kakashi berjongkok tepat di belakangnya dengan sebuah kunai yang menahan kunai milik Sakura.

"Refleksmu bagus juga!"

Sakura melompat menghindar. Ia mengacungkan _kunai_nya, menantang sang guru yang berjalan pelan menuju lapangan terbuka tempat mereka berdiri.

"Haruno Sakura, _rookie_ wanita berbakat yang kabarnya kecerdasannya mampu menghapalkan 100 jenis peraturan ninja. Selalu rangking teratas di akademi dengan nilai sempurna, kau memiliki refleks dan _taijutsu_ yang sangat bagus! Tapi-" Kakashi tiba-tiba membentuk segel. "-kemampuanmu dibidang _genjutsu_ masih rendah!"

Sring!

Iris Sakura melebar.

"KYAAAAA!"

.

.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara jeritan yang sangat dikenalnya. "TIDAK! SAKURA SAYANGKU!"

Ia segera membebaskan diri dan berlari kencang ke tempat suara teriakan itu berasal. "SAYANGKUUU! TUNGGU AKU!"

.

.

Kakashi mengaruk kepalanya, ia bertengger di atas sebuah pohon. "Peraturan kedua pertarungan _shinobi, genjutsu_… dengan mudahnya dia terjebak… tapi-Kakashi melihat Sakura yang pingsan di tengah lapangan sana- mungkin… aku sedikit berlebihan ya…"

Drap-drap-drap!

Sasuke terus berlari dan berlari, pikirannya kalut. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Berusaha mencari suara sekecil apapu yang bisa membawanya pada Sakura. namun nihil, Sasuke mendecih.

Sampai di ujung sana, di sebuah tanah lapang sang Uchiha berhenti. Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat sosok dengan rambut merah muda yang terbaring pingsan.

"Sakura sayang!" Sasuke segera menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang pingsan. Sasuke mengelus pipinya, mengecup-ngecup (?) pipi dan lehernya, menguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungilnya berusaha untuk membangunkan sosok cantik itu.

"Kumohon sayang… bangun… bukalah matamu!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis yang ada di pelukannya. Sasuke mendesah. Ia tatap nanar gadis di pelukannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba matanya menatap bibir tipis Sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Sasuke terpana.

_Putri tidur, akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah sang pangeran mengecup bibirnya_

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. Ia elus pipi Sakura penuh penghayatan. "Sepertinya, tak ada pilihan lain…"

Sasuke menarik pipi Sakura mendekat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sekilas dan menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang pertama kali ini ia lakukan bersama gadisnya itu.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya sangat berat. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai kembali, ia mengerjabkan kelopak matanya pelan. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya dengan rintihan tertahan.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap kornea-nya adalah wajah tampak sang Uchiha yang mendekat, bibir Uchiha itu maju sedikit seperti hendak mencium dirinya.

Mata Sakura melebar.

"KYAAA! DASAR UCHIHA MESUMMM!"

BUAAAK!

.

"KE-KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKUUU?" teriak Sasuke kesakitan, ia memegangi pipinya yang tampak membiru. Sementara itu Sakura menatapnya nyalang, berlari mundur dengan cepat sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"ITU KARENA KAU MAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG CABUL PADAKUU!" pekik Sakura tak kalah keras. "DASAR SIALAN! UCHIHA CABUL! MESUM! _HENTAI! ERO_!"

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Sasuke hanya bisa mematung di tempat, apa katanya tadi? Cabul? Mesum? _Hentai_? Ero?!

Tangan Uchiha bungsu itu terkepal erat. Giginya bergemelatuk dan ia menunduk dalam. "Be-beraninya kau mengatai aku cabul? _Hentai_?! Mesum?! _Ero_ lagi?!" dengan picingan penuh emosi ia mendekati Sakura dengan langkah terhentak-hentak.

Grep!

Ia mencengkram erat kedua bahu mungil Sakura. "Kalau begitu-

-AYO BUAT ANAK!"

"KYAAAA! DASAR _HENTAI_II!'

BUAK-BUAK-BUAK!

.

.

"Jadi… barusan apa yang telah terjadi?"_ jonin_ berambut perak itu mentap bingung kedua muridnya yang baru saja tiba.

Sosok Sakura menyilangkan tangannya dan melengos acuh, sementara sosok sang Uchiha yang tengah pudung dipojokan dengan wajah lebam diwajahnya. Kakashi akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa makan siang, aku ada keperluan sebentar! Setelah itu, kita akan mulai latihannya lagi!" katanya kemudian lenyap begitu saja dibalik gumpalan asap.

.

Setelah melewati sesi latihan bertahan hidup yang melelahkan, akhirnya ketiga _genin_ baru itu lolos. Dan cerita perjuangan mereka akan terus berlanjut.

"Jadi, Sakura sayang, bagaimana jika kita berkencan setelah ini?"

"Tidak terima kasih!"

"Ayolah, ayo-ayo?! Nanti aku yang traktir~~!"

"Boleh saja…"

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

Yap, saya edit-edit ulang setelah nonton movie-nya, nama Naruto saya ganti jadi Menma. Maaf kalo update-nya ngaret ya. saya juga belum bisa ngelanjutin fic ini, sekali lagi karena kendala WB.


End file.
